warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter’s Whistle
666th page oof This is Crystalcat137’s somewhat depressing OC. Please don’t use without her permission! Otherwise she might claw her way back from the depths of death and hunt you down! Also, please don’t edit unless to fix a mistake or categorize! Thank you! Appearance Winter’s Whistle looked fairly normal, with a mostly wintry gray body and white front legs. She had a white tip on her tail also. Her eyes were the only thing not wintry about her. In fact, they were spring green. In the past, her white paws were always wet, and had just the faintest death-scent on them... as if she had just gotten rid of the evidence of a murder. But that’s a story for another time. History Winter’s Whistle was not Moon’s kit. In fact, she was born quite differently, in a far-away place called ThunderClan. Her mother, Sparklight, kept them safe and secret, as ThunderClan was in a difficult place at the time. After all, a tyrranical leader by the name of Bloodstar was leading the Clan at the time, and he viewed kits and elders as a useless distraction, just extra mouths to feed. Throwaway cats standing in the way of his path to what he viewed as his destiny, to rule over all Clans. When Sparklight started to hear about kits and elders mysteriously disappearing, she knew she could not let the same fate happen to her only kit, Winterkit. She became secluded and stayed far away from Clan society, earning a visit from Bloodstar himself. She hid Winterkit and never told anyone. Poor Sparklight was simply torn, for she was in love with Bloodstar, the very cat who wouldn’t care two hairballs if the kit she had was his daughter. Sparklight managed to hide the kit-scent for a few nights. Then, while she and Winterkit were outside in the forest playing, an eagle- a rarely found bird- grabbed Winterkit in it’s claws. Remember, Winterkit was barely out of her nestling days. She was much smaller than the older kits, and weighed little. The eagle got away, but not before Sparklight got in a few good wounds. The eagle headed back to its nest near the Tribe of Rushing Water, but with only one eye (courtesy of Sparklight), it overshot and dropped Winterkit. In an incredible stroke of luck, she landed in a stream and was washed downwards towards the Tribe of Rushing Water camp. She was taken in by Moon that Shines on Ice, and mentored by Lily that Dances on Water. She did well as a prey-hunter, but soon her father’s ambition took over her. She slowly gained followers, and it wasn’t long before she sought to take over the tribe. Oh, not as a Stoneteller. She couldn’t care less about the Tribe of Endless Hunting, which she viewed as a pointless bunch of imaginary babble. But to become a true leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Soon, all the kits and elders mysteriously disappeared. Winter’s Whistle had become her father. Some cats questioned Winter’s lead. Those turned to protests. Then one day, just as Winter’s Whistle was planning the death of one of the main protesters, Spring Breeze, she was killed, by her former mentor. Lily that Dances on Water was distraught, even though he knew that she was a bad cat. Now, she wanders the dark, endless skies, looking for new cats to lead. What happened to Sparklight, you ask? Well, Bloodstar was VERY VERY angry when he found out that Sparklight had been hiding his kit from him. Days later, Sparklight was found at the border near WindClan, dead. Although Bloodstar said that a WindClan cat must have killed her, those claw marks just looked too ThunderClan... and tufts of black fur that looked suspiciously like Bloodstar’s. Although Bloodstar has done his best to silence the cats who hiss in hushed voices the rumors that spread like wildfire, he underestimated how fast rumors can spread. Personality Winter’s Whistle had noted ambition. She may have been able to turn her paws off the dark path at some point, but she stayed on it. She was a smooth talker, and was able to convince cats that she was the right cat to lead the Tribe of Rushing Water. She’s cunning, but any cat worth its honor could analyze her stories and find that some pieces just don’t fit. She has a grim determination that she applies in many situations. Still, even she failed to stop the tide of protests against her. Category:Tribe of Rushing Water Cats Category:She-Cats Category:Evil Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Content (Crystalcat137)